Wayward Hearts
by LadyWerewolf23
Summary: The Animorphs are minus a teammate and alone in the wild. Then Rachel is rescued by a girl who could be the key to getting Ax back. WARNING: violence-gore, mild FF
1. Flight

Summary: The Animorphs are minus a teammate and alone in the wild. Then Rachel is rescued by a girl who could be the key to getting Ax back. WARNING: violence-gore, mild FF  
  
Standard Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me. They all belong to Applegate.   
  
Violence Disclaimer: Umm... a lot more detailed than in the books, that's for sure... sooo... yea.   
  
Language Disclaimer: A few here and there.  
  
Sex Disclaimer: Nope.  
  
Thanks to: Danielle, Serenity (my evil sister), and Keio (my spirit-brother). Thanks for the comments! Love ya'll!!  
  
------  
  
Chapter 1: Flight  
  
------  
  
POV: Rachel  
  
We ran. We ran as hard and fast as our legs would allow us. Which, because we are human, wasn't fast enough.  
  
Even though I knew we could never escape this being's grasp, I just kept on running. Branches hit my face like a thousand lashes, leaves cutting my cheeks like paper, underbrush and thorny vines tearing up my legs. But none of this mattered, because behind us not twenty feet from my heels was a beast that would have blown anybody's mind (well, any NORMAL human's mind). Why?   
  
Because the creature looked like a mix between a lion and an elephant. Seriously. I'm not saying it was pretty -the thing needed a makeover- but the teeth and claws on the monster was enough to scare any Earth animal into an out-right sprint.  
  
Which brings me back to what we were doing here in the first place.  
  
Well, it turns out the Yeerks had a base in a cave in the Rocky Mountains. Which explained why we were in Colorado. So, being the alien-invader-fighters that we were, we went after their slimey asses. Of course, they were slightly more prepared than we were when we got there. We stood and fought, and I still have blood on my hands from several of the men I killed. Well, they weren't men anymore. See, these Yeerks -a parasitic race of alien- get in your head and take over your body.  
  
Anyways... we fought, we lost Ax -an Andalite (the good-guy alien race)- and now we were running for our lives while a Yeerk-infested monster we'd never seen before barrelled through the shrubbery to kill us.  
  
Just another day in the life of Rachel.  
  
Of course, as we were flying across that mountain side, we were all praying that we'd somehow make it through this alive. And just as I was huffing out my prayer, my foot hit something -a root, a rock; it didn't matter what the hell it was, it tripped me all the same. A second later I was eating dirt.   
  
My heart was in my throat... and so was bile. This was how I was going to die; not fighting some huge danger to save my friends, but thrashing on the ground as a weak and pathetic human. My reputation was down the tubes.   
  
The creature came at me unafraid. That made /me/ afraid. Of course, I'd never admit that to anyone else. After all, I was Rachel!  
  
I raised a hand to try and wound it in some unimaginable way, but the thing already had skin that was as tough as an elephant's. My nails bounced off harmlessly, leaving me cringing. Then the teeth flashed above me, and I was in the dirt again, thrashing and choking. Pain screamed in my right shoulder and neck. And I knew there was blood when I slipped in it and landed nose-first in it.   
  
"Rachel!!" It was Cassie who was yelling in fear of me. I had no time to reply as I found my feet and faced down this behemoth.  
  
Damn he was a lot bigger close up!  
  
Standing on my legs I started to find my grizzly bear form in hopes of scaring him off. As soon as the changing began he gave me a curious look and then snarled, lunging at my form. I was like a guinea pig trying to face down a guard dog. Putting my hands up in front of my face to sheild myself from his attack, I looked away.  
  
My sides heaved, and as much as I had anticipated that feeling of being hit by a freight train, it never came. Instead, I heard the sounds of a battle. No gunshots, no metal-on-metal; pure animal screams of fury and anger. Which made me wonder if the others had finally launched a group attack. I didn't think too much of these sounds as I got to my feet and found out I was a human again and Cassie's arms were around me and helping hold me steady.  
  
Then I saw Jake and Marco moving through the foliage towards us. Tobias landed in a tree just off to my right. They were all accounted for, but the battle still raged behind me. Something clicked in my brain that said, 'This can't be right!'  
  
My shoulder and neck were on fire, and blood was staining the top of my morphing outfit. Everyone else's eyes were huge -nigh as big as dinner plates- and their mouths had hit the ground. I didn't know if this was going to be something that I liked, but I turned around anyways.  
  
After I closed my mouth and shoved my eyes back into their sockets, I took the scene into perspective.  
  
A wolverine the size of my grizzly form was pissing the creature off so that it acted out rashly. And, although the lion-elephant was larger, heavier, and stronger, it was very slowly succumbing to the giant wolverine. Their harsh cries tore across the countryside, but it was the wolverine's growls that was the most nerve-racking. It was like hearing a stuck pig -except there was furious anger in the noise. Skin tore on both parties' bodies, sounding oddly like ripping paper. Blood was getting everywhere, and the battle grew even more vicious as it became clear the alien was loosing.  
  
But then it was over in a final thundering bellow that was heightened by the dying scream of the Yeerk-controlled animal.  
  
When the wolverine stepped back, it stepped back on it's hind legs several feet and then fell onto all fours heavily. It made no show of it's kill, but, instead, turned to face us -or, rather, me.  
  
"It's too big..." I heard Cassie whisper. Then, "Wolverines can't walk on two legs!"  
  
POV: Jake  
  
Cassie was right: it was too big to be a normal wolverine, and it had just walked on two legs instead of four. Whatever it was, it wasn't natural. Or friendly. Why it wasn't attacking us now, I wasn't sure. Why it would have attacked THAT creature and NOT us, I was also unsure of.   
  
"Rachel?" I glanced in her direction, hoping she'd be all right. As tough of an impression as she made, she wasn't the Wonder Woman she thought she was. She was still human; fragile flesh and brittle bone. There was no reply, she was too busy watching this newest threat. But she did have a hand over the gash to staunch the blood momentarily.  
  
I would have done something to help, but Cassie was already there. Rachel and Cassie. I swear they're joined at the hip sometimes!  
  
That was the moment the over-sized wolverine decided to move forward, once more rising onto it's hind legs. We all took a step back, unsure of what this thing was. As strange as this was already, it was going to get stranger.  
  
Run.   
  
For a moment, I wasn't sure I'd even heard it. But then I noticed Marco's eyes got even bigger. We turned and bolted, the over-sized two-legged talking wolverine close behind us. I was afraid. Why were we listening to this thing? What if it was herding us into a trap? But, though I was afraid, instinct told me to listen to it. And I did. I ran harder.  
  
It wasn't long after we'd started running again that we heard trees snapping in half. I threw a look over my shoulder and caught sight of another lion-elephant coming up behind us.  
  
Shit!!  
  
And even as I thought this, there was a sudden exlposion. My ears hurt so much that I hit the ground with my knees, clutching at my throbbing ears. All the others were doing the same. Then I realized the wolverine was attacking this one, too. Except this time the wolverine was loosing. A huge hole gaped where there had once been flesh on its chest. Blood was gushing from the wound like a fountain, matting down the black and creme fur. And it was sustaining even larger wounds; slaps that cracked like thunder bruised flesh, teeth found arms or legs, claws sunk deep and tore. Well, while the thing was distracted, might as well run.   
  
"Go!" I hissed to the group.  
  
Rachel look at me in bewilderment. I notice she was still grasping at her shoulder. I could give no reply. I just wanted the hell out of this circus. And so we ran again. The bellows weren't as loud anymore, but they weren't faint in the least.  
  
POV: Marco  
  
I really wanted to piss my pants. I mean seriously. Right here, right now. I was so afraid that I thought it might relieve my nerves just a little... "Run!"   
  
Of course, Mister-Leader-Boss-Man-Sir!   
  
Not only was I running, I was spiriting. My lungs ached, my feet hurt as they got torn up, and all my muscles were crying. But it was a small sacrifice if I wanted to live and not be eaten alive. So, I ran on reserves.  
  
We were running, leaving the two beasts behind to rip each other apart, until we nearly ran head-long into yet /another/ lion-elephant. We scattered. Like cockroaches. I heard it coming after us. It wasn't far away at all.   
  
Actually, I think it was following me.   
  
Oh, lucky me.   
  
Marco, the killer-alien-monster-creature charmer!  
  
POV: Cassie  
  
After helping Rachel, my best friend in the entire world, I didn't want to leave her side. But I did. Instincts. All instincts. It was so annoying!  
  
So I was going to try and find her. Reconnect. "Rachel!" I called out over my own panting, hoping to hear her reply.  
  
"Cass!" Rachel's voice. Left. "I'm he--- ahhhhhh!" Pure, sheer terror. An animal's triumphant bellow shook the trees. And then silence. Stomach churning silence.  
  
"Rachel," I choked on her name as I slowed, the booming footsteps having halted. Tears burned my eyes. "Oh, Rachel." I went looking for her.  
  
POV: Rachel  
  
It was on me, choking the air out of my lungs, one giant foreclaw on my chest, pinning me to the ground. I raked at the coarse paw with my human fingers, my vision waning. But then there was a horrific cry of joy (actually, I think it was a shout of glee), and the beast fell off me. I was choking, breathing hard, chest heaving, a hand grasping futilely at my shoulder as I cried out in pain. Tears rolled down my cheeks as the pain finally hit home. And though I was crying, I could see through the tears to the one who had, once again, saved my life. It was the wolverine, who looked like he'd gone through a paper shredder a few dozen times.  
  
It staggered forward a few steps, looked at the corpse beside it, and then looked to his right as Jake, Cassie, and Marco came running over for me. They grabbed me up greedily, refusing to let me thank the creature. As weird and strange and head-spinning as this all was, this next thing was the frosting on the damn cake.  
  
The wolverine stepped forward and then changed. LIKE US!!! A girl emerged from the warrior-beasts hulking form, still carrying the wounds she'd taken during the fight with all three lion-elephants.   
  
The whole "changing thing" was something we were used to, but this was a complete stranger! We'd never met another [human] with the morphing capabilities. She wasn't very pretty... exotic was more of the word I was looking for. Yes, exotic. Other than the strange color of her eyes and skin, she looked rather plain. She had gold eyes set in a fine-boned face framed by dark brown hair that fell straight to mid-back. Her figure was slim, but there were very obvious muscles beneath her tight, very pale skin. Scars criss-crossed her frame, her wiry limbs held at her sides. She looked a little malnourished, too.   
  
It only then dawned on me she was wearing absolutely /nothing/ when I stared transfixed at her red badges.  
  
The gaping hole that had been torn into her chest was disgustingly obvious; the wound probably measured a foot running from her left shoulder, across her collar bone, and into her right breast, the blood ran in rivulets across her toned stomach, down her legs, and into the grass at her feet. I think I saw a small patch of white (rib cage, I think). There was also a laceration down the left side of her face, disappearing up into her hairline and at her chin. Black bruised patches and small scratches were myriad on her svelte body. I judged her to be around eighteen.   
  
I thought for a second I might be sick.  
  
Jake had that wide-eyed look on his face again, then tried to look away to give the girl privacy, Cassie adverted her eyes immediately, and Marco stared shamelessly (although I think he was more genuinely surprised than anything else -he wasn't drooling). Tobias was gawking. 


	2. Friendly Strangers

Summary: The Animorphs are minus a teammate and alone in the wild. Then Rachel is rescued by a girl who could be the key to getting Ax back. WARNING: violence-gore, mild FF relationships  
  
Standard Disclaimer: Animorphs belong to Applegate. I am merely borrowing them. I DO own a few fleas, though.  
  
Violence Disclaimer: Umm... a lot more detailed than in the books, that's for sure... sooo... yea.   
  
Language Disclaimer: A few here and there.  
  
Sex Disclaimer: Nope.  
  
Thanks to: Keio. Because you were the only one to read this. sigh Oh, well. Thank you!! hugs Love you.  
  
------  
  
Chapter 2: Friendly Strangers  
  
------  
  
POV: Rachel  
  
"Y-you- you... saved my /life/," I finally managed lamely. It obviously only just now dawned on the others; I saw it in their eyes.  
  
"Make haste, young morphers, the Yeerks are sending reinforcements. We have little time to waste; find your fastest beast and use it." The girl didn't seem concerned about the whole naked part, and, apparently, neither did Marco. I jabbed him in the ribs with my free elbow and glowered at him.  
  
Jake moved forward. Jake, our leader-and-commander. "How is it that /you/ can morph?" he questioned skeptically. The girl was suddenly confused, her brow wrinkled and her head tilted to one side. "Only /we/ were given that ability!" There was a bit of anger to Jake's voice.  
  
"I don't understand your question." That voice was haunting; smooth and dark and smoky. "I was born with it. Just like you." But this peace was short-lived. The young woman spun on her heel, growling, and then hit the ground as a fennec fox.   
  
I was very confused right now. The girl did have the morphing ability, but she was quick; there had only been two or three seconds from human to animal compared to our two minutes. But where did she get this ability? She said she was born with it -was that possible?  
  
I didn't have time to answer myself because I suddenly understood why she had wanted us to run. Only a hundred yards behind us we heard grunting. Whatever it was, it was big and mean and under the Yeerk's control. We all new that. Glancing in the girl's direction, I found a wolf form and took off after this stranger, watching her tail and oversized ears as she bounced along a trail I couldn't see.  
  
One moment she was hundreds of pounds of angry wolverine bloody from battle, the next she was a beautiful young woman, and the next she was a petite cream-furred fox.   
  
This was all too much.   
  
My head reeled.  
  
POV: Jake  
  
I was tiger right after Rachel, running with all I was worth to keep up with that tiny ball of fur as she darted in and out of view. Although I usually distrusted strangers, I couldn't bring myself to distrust her. For some reason I felt she was a friend I had known for a long time.   
  
Glancing at the others, they looked to be deep in thought as well. This was all a lot to take in in such a short period of time. The grunting grew fainter as we charged through the woods, our destination unknown. Or so I had thought.  
  
The fennec fox we had been chasing for almost a half hour suddenly disappeared. We came to a halt. Rachel stuck her nose to the ground and tried to follow the scent.   
  
It was an unnecessary action, because the little fox burst out of a burrow and scampered behind us. By now, I was very confused. And when I say confused, I mean CONFUSED.   
  
Anyone else confused? I kept it to my friends, who all agreed in turn.  
  
Good. It's not just me, Marco muttered, also in his wolf morph.  
  
The fox took hold of a branch in her mouth and started straining backwards, managing to reveal a fairly good-sized hole in the ground. Go inside. It is safe. I made it many months ago in case I had to make a quick exit. The Yeerks' Jwndin are large and strong, but they have very little in the way of tracking.  
  
Again, I felt hesitant. And, again, I ditched my common sense. I went first, slipping into the hole. It was a fairly large hole, but it was made for something a little smaller than a tiger. My back rubbed the ceiling and my belly scraped the floor. But then it ended, and I found myself in a massive -okay, I say massive, but it could probably hold ten human adults comfortably- burrow. It was very dimly lit, but I could see various piles of things lined up against a wall, and many more things strewn across the dirt floor.  
  
Cassie and Marco followed closely behind me, Rachel insisted on coming in behind the fox, and Tobias awkwardly brought up the rear.  
  
Everyone quickly found their human bodies again, even though our night vision was less than spectacular.  
  
While our bodies were still twisting and reconfiguring themselves, the girl had resumed human form and was tidying up.  
  
POV: Marco  
  
Even as I changed, my bones aching as they stretched and bent in odd ways, I could see the girl. It was near sunset already, and the red glow of the sun cast everything in a blood-hued film.   
  
She was otherworldly to me; pretty in a petite, pale sort of way, her eyes a dazzling, eerie gold, her dark chocolate-colored hair falling gently across her back as she moved gracefully here-and-there. We were almost done changing back completely when she broke open some thick green plant that started oozing all over. It was like sap, except it was a translucent green and smelled slightly sweet.  
  
Rachel jabbed my ribs again so I looked away, but not before I saw the girl smear that ooze across her wounds. I suddenly felt sick. I looked away, holding in the urge to throw up.  
  
POV: Cassie  
  
The girl was an even better morpher than I was! Still, I had always been the mediator, and we still needed introductions. Clearing my throat, I looked her in the eye and forced myself to keep my gaze from straying down. "Umm... hello. I'm Cassie-"  
  
"Jake, Rachel, Marco, Tobias." The girl nodded. "I know. You are familiar among the animals." She finally cracked a smile, although I had the distinct feeling it was more of a smirk. "I am Talya."   
  
"What do you mean 'familiar among the animals'?" We had all unconsciously found a sitting position in a semi-circle with Talya facing all of us.   
  
"I live among the animals, and they've told me countless times about the 'humans-that-walk-as-animals' that have been fighting in this area." She turned her gold eyes on Rachel, and I noticed something flicker there; compassion? curiousity? "Here, Rachel, this will alleviate your pain temporarily." Talya stretched her right hand out, took hold of one of those thick green stalks, and passed it to Rachel. "The sap it secretes can be used as an antiseptic."  
  
"Umm... thanks." Rachel took the foreign plant and turned it over in her hands, confused.   
  
I liked the face Rachel made, and hid a giggle behind one of my hands.   
  
"Why does it take so long for you to morph?" She looked like a little kid at story-time; enraptured, curious... innocent.  
  
I didn't know how to answer this and looked around at my fellow Animorphs for help. Jake took the floor, thank heaven.  
  
"It's always taken us that long. That's just how it is. The same way you can morph so quickly." This recieved a nod from the girl.  
  
"And how can you wear clothing? Doesn't it tangle about your limbs?"   
  
Rachel was shooting the nastiest looks at Marco, who was trying his best not to make a smart comment to this seemingly naive young woman.  
  
Jake caught his eye and shook his head, and Marco settled down.  
  
This was my question.   
  
"Our clothes are skin-tight," I pulled at my leotard and let it snap back into place, "so we can morph the clothing with us. It took me several tries to learn that." I gave a friendly smile, hoping to make nice with this stranger.  
  
She nodded, taking this in, and then glanced at the entrance to the burrow. "Your homes are hours away from here I suspect, and night has crept in. I invite you to spend the night here, if you so wish. I understand if you'd rather leave." This last sentence sounded a little sad, and I saw her fighting tears. The others probably missed that, but they didn't say I could read people like a book just for the hell of it. Perhaps she had been rejected some where in here life. I could not begin to make such trivial guesses, but I opted to avoid the subject until later.  
  
I looked at Jake. We all did.  
  
POV: Jake  
  
What was I supposed to do? Say no and have us all go back out there to walk in the dark with those (what did she call them?) Jwndin running around? I wanted to stay here, yes, but was it safe? She really didn't seem very threatening... but I had seen her fight -and KILL- that Jwndin that had attacked Rachel. That wasn't innocent; that was brutal. But everyone looked tired, beat, pleading. And Rachel was in a lot of pain; she needed rest.  
  
I looked back at the young woman and nodded. "Thank you, that sounds nice. But, I have one term." I felt eyes on me. "I want to keep watch through the night." This didn't seem to bother the girl.   
  
"Of course, Jake. But don't you need your sleep? Surely you are exhausted. I wouldn't mind-"  
  
"I want to do it." I was adamant. I didn't trust her to watch our backs while we slept, helpless and vulnerable. I also didn't trust her not to slit our throats while she slept.  
  
She was a little worried, I saw, but she nodded consent.   
  
"One more question." Rachel was clenching her teeth, trying not to show the pain was overwhelming her slowly. "Why are you still injured?" Using her free hand, she motioned towards the gaping hole ripped into Talya's chest.  
  
"I suppose I do not heal the way you humans do. When I get injured it stays there until it heals on its own." She shrugged, as if it didn't matter. "But I have a rapid healing rate-."  
  
"Cool. Like Wolverine?" Marco's comment, of course.  
  
Talya fell silent, reguarding Marco like he was speaking in an alien tongue.  
  
"Uhh... continue, Talya," I threw a look at Marco to shut up.  
  
She glanced off into space and sighed. "There is a stream not far from here ya'll can use to clean up in in the morning. Rachel, leave the sap on the wound and then clean it out tomorrow in the water. I'll give you more sap to reapply afterwards."  
  
Rachel nodded.   
  
My head was starting to hurt really bad now. Without a second word, everyone else retired on the dirt floor and I changed into my owl morph so I could better see and hear in the gloom as I took century.  
  
Marco curled in his own corner, Tobias did his best to nest in the dirt next to where Rachel and Cassie lay. Talya was the last to find somewhere to sleep. She used a pile of leaves I guessed was her bed anyways, and pulled some sort of ragged animal fur over her petite form. Perhaps it was the moonlight playing tricks on my eyes, but I was pretty sure I saw several tears slide silently down her cheeks. 


	3. Morning

Summary: The Animorphs are minus a teammate and alone in the wild. Then Rachel is rescued by a girl who could be the key to getting Ax back. WARNING: violence-gore, mild FF relationships  
  
Standard Disclaimer: Animorphs belong to Applegate. I am merely borrowing them. I DO own a few fleas, though.  
  
Violence Disclaimer: Umm... a lot more detailed than in the books, that's for sure... sooo... yea.   
  
Language Disclaimer: A few here and there.  
  
Sex Disclaimer: Nope.  
  
Thanks to: Daisyz and Malenkaya. I'm SO SORRY about that!! I had no idea it was even on signed messages... gah!!!! I'm sorry! I apologize to everyone; it's fixed now. And, sorry for the late update. The next chapter will be out faster... 'cause I'm all ready writing it, lol. And believe me, this next chappie is gonna be a lot more interesting. ;)  
  
------  
  
Chapter 3: Morning  
  
------  
  
POV: Jake  
  
Sunrise finally came, orange and red sunbeams sweeping across the landscape to bear a world covered in morning dew. I was dead tired, my eyes burning, my eyelids drooping. Perhaps I would just sleep....  
  
"You really should get some sleep, Jake." I nearly jumped straight out of my feathers at the voice behind me. When I had resettled, I turned to glare with my raptor's eyes at Talya. "Go inside and sleep, Jake, I'll keep watch. Rachel's all ready up. We've been talking f-"  
  
"Ask Rachel to come out here, please."  
  
Talya suddenly looked taken aback. She started to say something, but then her features fell and she turned to comply. A moment later, Rachel came out of the hole alone.  
  
"Talya said you wanted to see me?" There was a slight touch of worry -perhaps anger- brushed on her face, but I couldn't be sure.  
  
"Uhh... yea. Could you take over... I need some sleep..." My eyes closed, but they pulled open long enough to see her nod. Thankful for the relief, I hopped down from my perch, changed, and went back into the burrow for a loooong nap.  
  
POV: Talya  
  
After sending Rachel to Jake, I could have just curled up on my bed and died. He still didn't trust me. Humans normally didn't trust right off, and these were the Animorphs -they had every right to distrust me. But it still hurt.  
  
I sat on my mat of leaves that doubled as a bed and wrapped the pelt around my shoulders. Jake came in and collapsed in instant slumber without sparing me a glance. Rachel didn't come back, so I guessed she had taken watch.  
  
The chill of the morning hung in the air still, but it was starting to warm slightly as the sun rose. Marco was starting to stir, and I realized they were going to need breakfast. I'm not sure what it is humans eat these days, but I'm pretty sure it's nothing like what I eat. Tobias, the hawk, wouldn't mind if I brought him something... but I don't think the others would take kindly to rabbit or squirrel.  
  
No matter, Rachel probably wouldn't let me out of here alone anyways. It was worth a try, though...  
  
I stood up, shrugging the fur off just as Marco woke up (and I think I gave him quite a start because his eyes went huge and then he starting choking). I believe it is because humans are so worried about being clothed. Why someone would even WANT to put on uncomfortable plant fiber and fake materials to cover what everyone else all ready knows is there is beyond me.  
  
I tried to smile at him -I've only seen this done a few times, so I'm not very good at the imitation- as I passed, crawling up to were Rachel sat as a wolf.  
  
She gave me a side-glance, wondering what I was doing.  
  
"Good morning again, Rachel. Might it be possible for me to get breakfast?"  
  
She looked me up and down and then nodded, turning her nose back to the woods. I'm giving you five minutes.  
  
That didn't sound long enough... but I'd try.  
  
I shifted into a harrier hawk and took to the air, my eyes instantly picking out various prey animals. After a moment, I just floated on a growing breeze and let the morning sun warm my body. But then a shrill warning went off in my mind that said the five minutes were almost up.  
  
Looking down, I spotted a rather bulky rabbit; fat off feed. He was nibbling nonchalantly at dew-dusted bright green grass. I folded my wings in and aimed for him.  
  
It was over in seconds. He started to bolt, but my talons raked forward, tore a chasm into his back, rolled him, and then I landed beside him gracefully. He was much larger than I, though I was lucky to have brought him down.  
  
I tore into his furred side with my sharp beak, eating as much as quickly as I could.   
  
My time was just about over.  
  
Stepping back, I returned to normal, then slipped into a bald eagle's morph. I picked most of my forms at several zoos I've visited over the years. Creatures from around the world.  
  
Grabbing the carcass in one strong talon, I flapped hard to make myself airborne, and then found my way home.  
  
POV: Rachel  
  
My wolf's eyes spotted the eagle coming in for a landing, and I moved to one side in an effort to not be hit with a powerful wing. When Talya had landed, she was almost instantly human, and took hold of the fat rabbit victoriously.  
  
"Breakfast!" She beamed, forcing the smile that was more of a snarl.  
  
I wasn't too thrilled with the prospect of eating a rabbit... especially uncooked. Thankfully, wolves couldn't cringe like a human, so I couldn't hurt her feelings with the shudder I was doing mentally.   
  
In the time I had awoken this morning until the time I was called out to Jake, I had learned her feelings were easily hurt. She was a blunt, honest, straight-forward young woman with no sense of what clothing was. I think she actually preferred her skin to clothes.  
  
Can we cook it?   
  
She gave me a confused look, then shook her head. "This is for me, Rachel. I understand you humans don't eat this sort of thing; that is it 'gross' and 'disgusting.' So, I will eat this and find things you would find edible." I didn't much like the way she said 'humans' either. Like she was putting us down. What did she think she was? Just because she could morph didn't make her a non-human.  
  
I was relieved, however, that I didn't have to eat the rabbit. Tobias was out hunting, having left a minute after Talya. He preferred to do it himself.  
  
"Am I late, Rachel? I cannot keep accurate time for anything less than an hour."  
  
This question (and statement) startled me. No, you were several seconds early. Thank you. She just needed encouragement. I trusted her... and, yet, didn't. I was pretty sure she meant us no harm, but I had to keep my guard up. On the other hand, I could see her clambering for acceptance among us.  
  
"You are welcome." Then she sat cross-legged to the other side of the burrow from where I stood and started to eat the rabbit. I mean, you think seeing a wild animal tear open another animal with its teeth and claws is bad.... you've obviously never seen some wild-child bite into a whole rabbit and rip at it with their small blunt teeth. I looked away, and preferred to drown out the sounds of snapping bones and tearing flesh.  
  
POV: Talya  
  
I suppose I had made another mistake by human standards. I chewed and swallowed the huge mouthful of rabbit. Lowering the rabbit to the ground, I silently turned into a wolf, snatched it up in my jaws, and slunk away without her notice. Rachel might have good hearing, but I had the advantage of knowing this terrain and experience at sneaking around.  
  
As soon as I was sure she wouldn't detect me as a threat, I poured on the speed and ran until I came to the edge of a lake, it's surface still and glittering under the sun.   
  
Returning to my normal shape, I scrambled down a steep bank and dropped into the shallow water. Leaning down, I dropped the rabbit in the water beside me and cupped my free hands to get the cool water to my lips. The sun was resting on the horizon, but it was slowly climbing up in the azure sky.  
  
I understand running like that had greatly reduced my chances of being trusted, but I needed an alone moment to collect my thoughts.   
  
So, sitting waist-deep in the lake water, eating my rabbit contentedly, I went over everything.  
  
POV: Rachel  
  
Turning to check on Talya (because she'd suddenly gone very quiet), I was surprised to find her gone. I almost panicked. Almost. I looked around, pacing around the front entrance, trying to find her scent. My heart leapt in my chest when I found it. Cassie!!  
  
"Mmmm?" She was looking out of the burrow, looking very tired and rubbing at one eye. "What's happening?"  
  
Talya's gone. Cassie just looked at me, obviously not understanding why this matter.  
  
"...And?"  
  
Mind if you followed her? We don't know much about her... but if she's up to no good- I let that hang.   
  
She nodded, and I waited while she took the same morph as mine. Wolves are great trackers, and have one of the best noses in the animal kingdom.  
  
Thanks. I rested my haunches on the cool dirt and I watched her disappear into the brush.  
  
POV: Talya  
  
I moved into deeper water until the surface touched my chin. Then I went under, quickly rubbing the blood and rabbit remains off my mouth. Coming up, I sucked in the forest air and started scrubbing at the wound in my chest. The gash on my face was little more than a long, jagged scab.   
  
After cleaning myself up, I made my way back to the bank and rolled over on my back. I was just settling myself for a brief after-breakfast nap when a twig snapped behind me. Bolting to my feet, I spun around to find myself facing a wolf.  
  
Talya. The wolf's eyes looked away from me, and I relaxed. Just Cassie.  
  
"Cassie." I eased back into the water, submerging myself to the shoulders. I understand I make her more uneasy than any of the others with my lack of attire. What I do not understand is why.  
  
Why did you run? She sat on the bank where I had just been sitting, watching me with her huge yellow eyes.   
  
Annoyance. Hurt feelings. Anger. Fear.   
  
"Breakfast." Pointing at what was left of the rabbit, I continued. "I felt I was making Rachel sick. So I left." Cassie had the same look in her own eyes.  
  
Silence settled between us. I wasn't in the mood for talking, and I could see the wheels turning in the wolf's head.  
  
Finally, Why did you help us? 


	4. Surprise

Summary: The Animorphs are minus a teammate and alone in the wild. Then Rachel is rescued by a girl who could be the key to getting Ax back. WARNING: violence-gore, mild FF relationships  
  
Standard Disclaimer: Animorphs belong to Applegate. I am merely borrowing them for my own purposes, hehe. Talya's mine. All mine. possessive grip All trespassors will be mauled.  
  
Violence Disclaimer: Umm... a lot more detailed than in the books, that's for sure... sooo... yea.   
  
Language Disclaimer: A few here and there.  
  
Sex Disclaimer: Nope.  
  
Thanks to: Daisyz (I'm glad you're hooked!) and Keio. Thank you, both of you, for the encouragement. Hopefully my next few chapters will be better. O   
  
------  
  
Chapter 4: Surprise  
  
------  
  
POV: Cassie  
  
Perhaps it was not right of me to have asked the question, but I wanted to know.  
  
"Because you hurt the Yeeks." It was a simple answer, and I was pretty sure I understood. She didn't like the Yeerks, either (then again, who DID?), and we were friends to her in that we were trying to destroy them like she was.  
  
'An enemy of my enemy is my friend,' huh? It was a famous quote that's been said way too many times in movies, but I've never heard the name of the person who said it. Perhaps there never was one.   
  
Talya nodded, "Basically."  
  
Okay, I could understand that. What I didn't understand was what she gained from fighting these aliens.  
  
Why do you fight? She gave me a confused look and started into a monologue about how she wanted to fight, but I cut her off. Why do you fight the Yeerks, I mean. What do you get out of it?  
  
I saw something flicker in her golden eyes before she dropped them to the surface of the water; I believe it was uncertainty.  
  
"Cassie? You'd better return to human morph. Follow me when you are ready."   
  
That was not an answer.   
  
But, I did as I had been instructed to do as Talya waded out of the lake and proceeded up the steep bank and vanished in the thick vegetation.  
  
When I was completely human again, I followed her footprints until I nearly fell into her as she waited for me.  
  
I started to ask her where we were going, but she anticipated the question and turned her back on me. Frowning, I bit my tongue and followed without another word.  
  
We walked on for maybe twenty minutes before we arrived at our supposed destination. It was like a very small meadow, with a few gangly trees growing in random spots.  
  
I jumped as the young woman burst into a howl that started up high, fell an octave, and then rose steadily until it tapered off.   
  
My eyes flickered to a sudden movement in the bushes opposite of us, and I saw a wolf head pop up, ears alert. It stared at me for a moment and then crept forward, uncertain. Talya started making a whining sound, and the timber wolf completely forgot I was there; he burst into a run towards her, looking happy. There was a very small wolf behind him that wagged it's tail joyously and plodded along on oversized puppy feet.  
  
The adult wolf sidled up alongside Talya and watched as the little puppy came ambling over. I was suddenly getting a strange feeling from this...  
  
Back At the Burrow:   
  
POV: Jake  
  
"You let her go?!" I was suddenly furious at Rachel. "ALONE?!" No, I was PISSED. Cassie could be in trouble. That girl could have led her into a trap...  
  
"What was I SUPPOSED to do, Jake? You were asleep, Marco wasn't asleep... but he wasn't very conscious, either, Tobias is off looking for his own food, and I was guarding us! Cassie was the only one free!!"  
  
"But you let TALYA get away!" I think I was just irritable from lack of sleep, and this wasn't helping much. "For all we know, she could be one of Them! She could be reporting everything she knows about us to one of her Yeerk superiors!"  
  
Rachel looked just as furious. She shoved me back, and I was surprised to see rage burning in her blue eyes. "Get a grip, Jake!! She's not a Yeerk!"  
  
How did she know that?  
  
"How do you know that?!"  
  
She was hesitant, as if she didn't think it had been a good thing to have said that. But then the warrior was back again, "Because we talked earlier this morning before she came out to ask you to sleep." She stopped, then shook her head. "I'm not doing this. Forget it." She put her hands up as if to ward off the conversation and walked away, still shaking her head. The tension was palpable.  
  
Back At the Meadow:   
  
POV: Cassie  
  
My feelings weren't wrong. Actually, they were dead on.  
  
The little wolf puppy jumped into Talya's arms, but when I blinked, there was a small child there. Not just any little kid, but a kid that was very obviously related to Talya.  
  
He had a wild headful of deep brown curls that bounced with his erratic movements, big deep blue eyes that glittered with happiness, and the same very pale skin that Talya had. He looked like he was four, but he wasn't speaking in any language she'd heard.  
  
Growling, he latched his little teeth to Talya's shoulder, the rest of his limbs attached firmly to her.  
  
"Him," she said gently.  
  
I'm sure I looked dumb to her, because she explained. "You asked me why I fight; my answer's him. He's all I have left, Cassie."  
  
I was at a loss of words -to say the least. "You mean... he's-"  
  
"My son." Talya replied, then tugged the rowdy boy over to her hip and stood up. She smiled suddenly. Not one of those fake smiles she'd forced earlier, but a real, genuine smile that lit up her pale features.  
  
"What?" I realized she was smiling at me, and I started to get a little nervous. "What?"  
  
"You still think I'm human."  
  
That suddenly struck me as being weird, then I realized what she meant.  
  
POV: Talya  
  
This human, Cassie, was an intelligent creature. I had expected her to catch on a little sooner, but it seemed like a shock to her.  
  
I laughed and shifted my son son's weight again as he twined his little hands into my hair and attempted to play with it. "I thought you, of all the others, would have known. Gold eyes are not exactly typical of the human species. Then again, neither is morphing."  
  
Cassie suddenly looked a little embarrassed, and looked down at her feet.   
  
I laughed softly, and then peeled the child from my arm. He growled, and attempted to keep a hold of my hair. When he finally came loose, I set him on the ground next to the wolf. "Go play with Uncle. Mommy needs to talk with her friend." He muttered something, but left, one hand dug into the neck fur of Uncle.  
  
"Umm... then, what are you?" Cassie seemed to grow in confidence with looking at me, though I'm not sure why.  
  
"I am a Nok'mijar." She gave me a confused look. "We are a very small population, even those Andalites don't know about us. We are the only two who live on Earth, though."  
  
Nodding, Cassie glanced over her shoulder. "Who's that wolf?"  
  
"Unlce. An old wolf who lives around here. He babysits for me when I cannot be there with him."  
  
"Then... umm... who.. uh-"  
  
I have also learned humans didn't like to ask questions that think of as 'personal.'  
  
"The father is gone. He had to leave soon after our son was born."   
  
I noticed a circling figure against the white clouds above us.  
  
"Your friend Tobias has found us, and I suppose you were sent to bring me back. But, perhaps, you would like to find breakfast first?"  
  
Okay, I understand I said this chapter would be more interesting, buuuut.... yea. It didn't exactly work out. I'm sorry. 


End file.
